Autumn Night
by proudcanuck
Summary: Troy,Gabriella,Sharpay,Ryan,Chad, and Taylor all go out of town for a weekend basketball tournament, when a terrible storm hits and strands the 6 of them in a one bedroom trailer. TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn night and Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, Chad

and Taylor where leaving a basketball game that was being played I a

neighboring town. They where spending the weekend there because

the East high Wildcats where playing in a tournament and the 6 friends

decided to make a trip out of it.

The school year was about to end they would have an entire 2 months

off.

For the weekend the six friends where staying in trailers. Taylor and

Sharpay in one, Chad and Ryan in another and the two love birds Troy

and Gabriella in the third, when they returned for the game, they where

all supposed to gather up there things meet in the centre of the three

trailers in order to pack up Troy's car and head home.

Sharpay, Taylor and Gabriella where gathering up what was left on

there things while the guys waited outside so that they could all go grab

a bite to eat before hitting the road.

"So we have to make plans to hangout all of us sometime in the next

few weeks otherwise we know it won't happen." said Sharpay

"Yeah we will don't worry" Said Gabriella, "Zac and I have the entire

summer off so we will make time".

"We will be right there" yelled Gabriella. The sky was getting darker

and darker, way to dark for the time, but no one seemed to notice.

Gabriella was shoving CD's and books into her bag while Sharpay and

Taylor sat on the couch talking about what a great summer they where

going to have and how this was such a great start. At that moment

Chad, Ryan and Troy darted into the trailer all wet. "Whats going on?"

said Gabriella, as she walked over to Troy. "It just started to down

pour, its crazy out there" said Troy.

"Here guys" Gabriella said throwing towels towards Chad and Ryan

then to Troy as she walked over and hugged him to try and warm him

up. "Im not driving in this its starting to hail" Troy said to Gabriella.

"That's ok babe I think we should stay here for a while, its dry and we

have blankets and we can cook what ever we have, and just watch a

movie or just listen to the storm."

Just as she said that they all heard a huge ban, followed by a crack,

they all ran to the window just in time to see a tree come down on the

powerline. At that moment the room went black.


	2. Chapter 2

All that could be seen around them was the flashes of lightening, Gabriella grabbed Troy's arm, and clung to him, he wrapped his arm around her and held her tight, he knew how storms scared her and now that the power was out she was terrified.

"Gabby" he whispered to her "are you ok?" Yeah she said with a quiver in her voice and tears rolling down her face. "Gabby don't cry" he said to her its ok I won't let anything happen to you, just hold my hand and don't let go."

"Gabriella, I think we are going to need some candles, do you have any?" "I I I I ……. think there are some on the table there, and I might have some in my room." "Come on I will go with you" Troy said.

When they entered the room Gabriella tripped, luckily even in the dark Troy could keep her safe. Falling had gotten Gabby all worked up again, she couldn't help it she just began to cry. Troy took her in his arms and hugged her tight. "Don't be afraid I love you, you know that I'm here for you; remember I won't let you go." "I love you too, I love you soooo much." Troy bent down and his lips meet hers they kissed so passionately, they where so in love in that very moment.

When they came out with the candles Sharpay has already gotten the others lite, altogether there weren't enough to light the room. "I have a lot of candles in my trailer, and I think we should get some more supplies, we could be here for a while." "No you don't need to, the weather outside is awful please don't go out there" cried Gabriella.

"She is right we need blankets and anything else to keep warm, its getting cold in here." said Chad "I'm going, we need these things" he said. "Me too" said Ryan. Your going to need my help too" said Troy "Chad you get the food, Ryan you find the candles you can find, talk to Sharpay and see if you can figure out where the candles are. I will try to get all the blankets and sheets I can find."

"Troy please don't go, you promised me you wouldn't let me go you said you wouldn't leave." "Don't worry Gabby im going to be ok, you Taylor and Sharpay will stay here in the light, we will be back in a few minutes."

"But it was still storming and it was getting worse" Gabby calm down we are going right there" he pointed out the window at Sharpay and Taylor's trailer, "you can watch us." "I will be right back, I love you ok" At that Troy, Chad and Ryan walked out of the trailer.

"I love you too" Gabby whispered. The girls cuddled up on the couch as they watched worried as the guys ran straight across the way.


	3. Chapter 3

"They're in" Taylor said, you don't have to worry anymore Gabby.

It was almost as if she had just jinxed it because right at that moment a huge bang came from above followed by a crack. A giant tree came down Sharpay's trailer. "Oh my goodness" Gabriella screamed "Troy!!!!!!!!" she yelled bawling as she ran for the door, Taylor grabbed her, pulling her back as she crumbed to the ground.

"We have to go out there, what if they need our help" said Sharpay. "No we can't" said Taylor, "We have to, I can't lose him" cried Gabriella "we can't lose any of them and we won't' said Sharpay.

"Look" Taylor yelled, Gabby and Sharpay came running to the window.

There they were, Ryan and Chad helping Troy run back to the trailer, even trying to hold Troy up there arms where full of the things they had gone to get in the first place.

Gabby ran to the door and held it open for them Chad and Ryan ran in and put Troy on the couch. "What happened?" Gabby said hugging Troy, "The came through the roof and almost hit me, I tried to jump out of the way but it came down on my leg." Gabby looked down at his leg it was bleeding. Troy is it broken, "I don't know all I know is that it is very sore." "Thanks so much guys for pulling me out" said Troy to Ryan and Chad. "No problem, you know we wouldn't have just left you there."

"Im going to go get a cloth and clean your leg up for you ok babe" Gabby said.

"Does that hurt?" Gabby asked as she dabbed the cuts on his leg "no I'm ok it isn't that bad." "Are you sure?" Asked Taylor, yeah it is fine

"We were so worried, we thought we lost you" Said Gabby crying. "You didn't, and you won't" Troy said, "ok, stop crying, come here, she crawled over and laid her head on Troy's crest.

Lucas began to light all the candles which brightened the room dramatically. When it was light enough to see each other the six friends sat around on the couch wrapped in blankets. Sharpay and Taylor on one couch, Troy and Gabriella on the other, Ryan and Chad just sat on the floor in front of the girls. Troy spoke up "What a great start to the vacation" he said, they all laughed.

"On the plus side there is no where to go but up" said Chad. "I think we should take a real vacation together, when this storm ends" said Sharpay. "Good idea" said Taylor "Lets go to an island and rent a cottage, with a boat and skis and a dock right on the water, and just get away from everything."

"Ok I'm in lets do it" said Ryan "Me too" yelled Sharpay, "I'm so game said Taylor." "That leaves you too, so what do you say" asked Sharpay. Troy looked at Gabby and right away she knew the answer "WHERE IN!!!!".

"So where are we going" Troy said, "Hawaii" Sharpay said, "Jamaica" said Ryan , "Dominican" said Taylor, "Hell yah, they all agreed."

They all sat around for the next few hours eating whatever was edible, talking about there trip to come, the girls talked about what they needed to pack, while the guys planned the activities and the motorized 'toys' they where going to rent.

By 12 o'clock the rain still hadn't let up, it looked like the gang was going to spend the night in Gabriella and Troy's trailer. The girls pulled out the couches and the guys helped Troy to his room. "Alright good night guys" said Gabby with a smirk on her face as she closed the door to her and Troy's room.

**Ok so I need to know what everyone thinks, honestly I was thinking of taking the story to a rating that I think should be 16+ a little/lot sexual, what is your opinion I mean I can keep it pg and still write a good story. Let me know.**


End file.
